Even After Death
by schia kepanasan
Summary: Cloud was being sexually abused by his step father, Sephiroth. He could get away from him when Sephiroth’s dead. But, could his wounds be healed?Yaoi.ZC,SC.AU.Incest


**Even After Death**

**A Final Fantasy 7 Fanfiction by Schia Kepanasan**

**Disclaimer : I think all of you already knew it...**

**Summary : Cloud was being**** sexually abused by his step father, Sephiroth. He could get away from him when Sephiroth's dead. But, could his wounds be healed?**

**Warning : Yaoi. ****Cloud and Zack are brothers, so it contains incest. AU. Explicit content. Don't read it if these aren't your things. I don't wanna get flamed...**

**Rating : M for unmentioned sex...**

--

_Two figures lying on the bed. A man, around 32, topping a boy, who was merely 12.__ Cries could be heard from the boy as the man's big hand travelled around his small naked body._

"_St...Please stop...otou-sama (father)__..."_

"_Why should I? It feels nice, isn't it, Cloud?", the man lowered his head and licked Cloud's neck. Cloud bit his lips when he felt his 'father' wet tongue on his body._

"_This...This isn't right...ngh...stop!", the small hand finally freed itself and managed a scratch on the man's pale face. The boy didn't know, that this'll only make it worse..._

_His 'father' was surprised, he touched the scratch on his face and smirked evily. His green cat-liked eyes burnt dangerously..._

"_Fa...Father...?", Cloud asked scarily when he saw his 'father' get out from the bed and walked towards a drawer. His evil face was hidden perfectly by his long white hair. Cloud's eyes widened when he saw the thing his 'father' took out from the drawer._

_Handcuffs..._

"_Wha-What?"_

_His 'father' came closer and crawled on Cloud again. He cuffed Cloud's hands to the bed. "I tended to be gentle with you. But now, I don't think I can..."_

"NOOO!! STOP!"

The 15 years-old Cloud screamed loudly and sat up on the bed. Hands on each side of his head. Eyes wide and body shaking hard. His clothes was wet because of the sweat.

"Cloud! Cloud! What happened?!", a black-haired 20 years old man came into Cloud's room. He reached the bed and grabbed Cloud's shoulder.

But, Cloud kept screaming. Tears came down from his shut eyes, "No! Don't come here! Don't get near me!!"

The black haired man bit his lips and hugged Cloud, his hand stroke Cloud's head, "It's fine now, Cloud! He's gone! I'm here!"

A few seconds later, Cloud stopped screaming and his mind came back, "nii...san...?" (note : nii-san older brother), his thin arms hugged his brother back.

"Yes, Cloud. It's me. Zack nii-san is here.", Zack said, calming the boy. He pat Cloud's back, hoping the boy will be calm soon. They stayed like that in a few minutes.

"Have you calmed down, Cloud?", Zack asked worriedly, he tried to see his brother's eyes, but Cloud kept it shut. He sobbed and grabbed Zack's shirt, searching for protection.

"I...I...", Cloud started speaking, "I had a dream...about the past...about _him..._"

'I knew it...' Zack thought. The only thing that can make his little brother scared, was _him_, their step father... Zack hugged Cloud protectively and rubbed his back, "Ssshh...it's fine now...", Zack whisphered to Cloud, "It's only a dream. Sephiroth's dead. He can't get near you anymore."

Cloud cried again in his brother's hug. " I know...But...But he keeps coming back in my dream..."

Zack's heart hurt a lot whenever he saw his brother like this. His usually happy and cheerful brother became like this. His bright eyes now cloudy and sad.

In times like this, Zack knew what to do. He kissed Cloud's forehead softly and lovingly. Almost like a lover's kiss. "That's a protection charm.", Cloud could see Zack's warm and calming smile, despite his blurry eyes. "You won't get any nightmare anymore for a while. Now get back to sleep."

Zack laid Cloud softly and covered him with blanket. He patted Cloud's spiky blonde hair until he felt Cloud's asleep. He stood up and was going to get out from the room when he felt a weak hand grabbed his shirt. Cloud wasn't asleep yet.

"Cloud?", Zack asked with questioning eyes.

"Stay with me please...nii-san...", Cloud pleaded. His eyes closed.

"Allright.", Zack reached Cloud's hand and hold it, he crawled on the bed and laid beside Cloud.

Cloud smiled and covered Zack with blanket. With Zack, he felt safe. Zack won't hurt him. He'll be allright.

'Damn you Sephiroth!', Zack cursed in mind after he was sure Cloud's really asleep, 'Why can't you let go of Cloud, even if you're dead for almost 2 years?'

But, seeing Cloud's calm sleeping face, Zack's angered was pushed down and he smiled. He kissed Cloud's cheek and rubbed the soft white skin softly.

"I'll stay with you Cloud. I'll always be with you and protect you. Even after death."

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N : Sooo? How's the prologue? I'll continue it if you guys like it. And agaiiin, I'm really sorry for the bad grammar. English isn't my main language. Read and Review please!! Love you all XD**


End file.
